


Two idiots in love and the nail that nearly broke them

by stillusesapencil



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Medical stuff, attempts at humor, cassian is too, infections, jyn is stubborn, they live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: It’s on that planet, in a back alley making their get away run, that Jyn trips and cuts her hand on a rusty nail protruding from a dissembled crate.That cursed nail becomes Cassian’s biggest problem.(My gift for the rebelcaptain valentine's exchange!)





	Two idiots in love and the nail that nearly broke them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindelan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindelan/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day!
> 
> For the prompt: "That looks infected."

When they are finally cleared for active duty again, they have their first mission way across the galaxy, far from where any Empire soldier might recognize them. 

It’s on that planet, in a back alley making their get away run, that Jyn trips and cuts her hand on a rusty nail protruding from a dissembled crate. 

That cursed nail becomes Cassian’s biggest problem. 

Jyn picks herself up from the ground, spares a second to glance at the blood seeping from her hand, and continues running. 

Once back on their ship, Jyn grabs a spare rag and wipes of her hand.

“That’s not clean!” Cassian says, “I used that to wipe grease off a wrench!”

Jyn glances at her hand, at the rag, and shrugs. “It’ll be fine.”

“You’d better put a bacta patch on it and get it checked out by medical when we get back.”

Jyn rolls her eyes. “Cassian. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

Cassian glances at her with worried eyes. She kisses his cheek. “Now take us home.”

So they go fly home and get debriefed and Cassian again, asks Jyn to please go to medical.

“No!” she says in fond exasperation. “I’m _fine_.”

Cassian just nods. 

*

A week later, Jyn is getting dressed slowly, putting on every layer slowly, holding her hand away from her body and picking up clothes by the edges with only her finger tips. 

Cassian watches her from the bed. “What are you doing?” he finally asks.

Jyn freezes and looks over her shoulder at him. “Getting dressed, what’s it look like?”

“Like your hand hurts.”

She softens her features with practiced grace. “Go back to sleep,” she says gently.

“Uh-huh.” Cassian swings his legs over the edge of the bed. “Let me see you hand.”

She smiles sweetly, a little coyly, saying, “My hand is fine, Cassian. It’s early. Go back to sleep.”

Cassian stands and makes his way to her. “If it’s so early, why are _you_ up?”

Jyn backs up a step. “I…just wanted to get up.”

“For a spy, you should be better at lying.”

“Why do you think I’m up?” she says, taking another step back.

“I think something’s wrong with your hand and you don’t want me to see.”

“No. My hand is fine.” She hits the wall.

Cassian crosses the remaining space and snatches her wrist to turn her hand over and look at her palm. The puncture and cut is inflamed red, oozing yellow puss. 

He raises his eyebrows and sucks in a quick breath. “Jyn!”

She pulls her wrist out of his grasp, scowling. 

“That looks infected!”

“Do you know how many injuries I had under Saw that couldn’t get treated? It will be _fine._ ”

“Did you even put a bacta patch on it?”

“Well, it quit bleeding eventually, so no.”

“Did you do anything to it?”

“No, Cassian, it’s just a little cut.” She slides away from him and out the door. The compressed swish of the door doesn’t seem to satisfy her as much as a bang would, and he hears her let out a frustrated growl.

He sighs.

*

She avoids him for a full day. He catches sight of her slipping around corners, ducking out of rooms, ducking into different rooms, and just generally staying one step ahead of him. But the rebellion is not that large, it shouldn’t be too hard to find her eventually. Besides, she’ll come back to their room eventually, anyway. 

She doesn’t come back.

Cassian spends the night rolling over onto one side and then the other, kicking off all the sheets, pulling them back up, flipping over his pillow to the cool side until it isn’t cool anymore, repeatedly checking the time and groaning at how little sleep he was getting.

He wondered where Jyn was.

It was all because of that stupid nail.

He wanted to find all the nails in the galaxy and melt them into a molten puddle. He wanted to drop some bombs on any nail factories. He wanted to make a law against nails. Maybe he could convince Leia to do that. 

He sighs, shmushing his face into his pillow so his nose lies flat against his face and he can’t breathe. 

He wants Jyn to come back. 

*

The next morning, Cassian stumbles through the dining hall, clutching his cup of caf and glaring at any who dare come near him. He sees several young intelligence soldiers start to come toward him, reconsider, and turn around. That’s just fine by him. 

Bohdi sits down beside him. “What’s wrong with you?”

Cassian glances over at his open face, concerned eyes. “Nothing.”

Bohdi squints. “Where’s Jyn?”

“I don’t know. Am I required to know her whereabouts at all times?”

Bohdi tilts back from him, surprised. “She’s normally with you.”

Cassian shrugs. “We had a fight.”

“Ah.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Mm.”

“It’s _fine_.”

“If you had a fight, my best advice is to make it up to her. Women are always right, you know.”

“Yes, Bohdi, I know.”

And, although he does not see Jyn for the next several days, it does indeed seem that everything is fine. She’s not at any of the intelligence operative meetings, and she’s not at any meals (at least when Cassian is there), and she’s not in their room. He gets used to not seeing her places, but he doesn’t get used to her not being in bed. 

On day three of not seeing Jyn, Cassian decides he’s had enough. He’s going to apologize and then march her straight to the infirmary. He starts looking for her in all the likely places (weapons and tactical, the workout area, the room she used to sleep in) and when he can’t find her, he starts to get worried. 

He heads to central command, to see if they can get a read on her tracker. He tries to think where she would have gone. _Did I really bother her that much? Surely I didn’t upset her that badly!_

The tracker shows her in a small room on the south side of the base. He makes his way there immediately and finds her passed out on the floor. 

“Jyn!” He turns her onto her back. She shows no sign of attack, but her hand is a sick shade of green and it has spread in thick veins up her arm. Her entire arm is swollen and hot. He scoops her up, carrying her bridal style, and strides straight to medical. 

Three medical droids accost him as soon as he’s in the door, taking Jyn from him, beeping and humming. 

He is left to stand helplessly outside, cursing the day nails were invented, and cursing the stubbornness of Jyn.

~

Exactly 7 hours and twenty-two minutes later (Cassian counted; he knows), Jyn wakes. Her arm is no longer swollen, nor green, nor infected. She squints at her surroundings before frowning at Cassian.

“What happened?”

“You were passed out, Jyn! That infection in your arm had some kind of toxin and it caused you to pass out!”

She grunts, “What?”

“They sedated you and disinfected you and you’re all better now. I hope you know you scared me!”

Jyn continues to look confused. “I passed out?”

“Yes! You were passed out in some storage room!”

Jyn frowns at him some more. “That doesn’t sound right…”

Cassian pinches his mouth. “Yep, that’s right.”

“Passed out in a storage room…”

“ _Yes._ ”

“You mean where I took a nap?”

He blinks. “What?”

“Yeah. I was tired, so I found a quiet room and took a nap.”

“You mean you weren’t…passed out?”

“Not to my knowledge, no.”

“Then why didn’t you wake up?”

“Wake up? Oh, I did. You carried me.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I figured you were just taking me back to bed, so I went back to sleep.”

Befuddled and bewildered, Cassian simply stares at Jyn.

“I am glad my arm doesn’t hurt anymore.” She waves the arm in question. “It was starting to get annoying.”

Sighing, Cassian says, “And you still didn’t think to go to medical?”

Jyn grins. “No, of course not! I couldn’t go proving you right, now could I?”

Cassian shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “Jyn Erso, you are the most stubborn person I have ever met.”

She grins. “You know you love me.”

“Yes. I do.” He takes her (healed) hand. “Promise you’ll never be that stupid again?”

Jyn sighs. “Promise,” she says resignedly. 

And he leans down and kisses her.


End file.
